herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Magician Girl
Dark Magician Girl, known as Black Magician Girl in the Japanese version, is often used as a card in many of Yugi's Duels, but has also appeared as a monster spirit on various occasions. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster Battle City Dark Magician Girl first appears as a character in the Battle City Arc when Yugi faces the ex-magician Arkana, whom she defeats by drawing power from both duelists' Dark Magician cards. One of Yugi's most expressive monsters, she also appears in the Duel between Yugi Muto and Ryo Bakura, and is seen crying when she was forced to attack by the effect of Bakura's Dark Spirit of the Silent, which caused her owner to be damaged by Dark Sanctuary's effect (implying that she actually knew that she was chosen by the effect and what would happen). Waking the Dragons Her character was shown much more clearly during the Waking the Dragons arc. She brought Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus to help them to fight Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos. When Dartz summoned the The Great Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world, and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. After the evil beasts is defeated, she and the Legendary Knights help all the stolen souls from the Seal of Orichalcos to returning back to their body and thanking Yugi and Yami as both the real world and Monster World is saved. Dawn of the Duel In the Dawn of the Duel arc, Dark Magician Girl is the Ka monster of Mana. After Mahad died and became the "Dark Magician", Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek and then she went back into her card. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time When Dark Magician Girl was summoned by the effect of "Bond Between Teacher and Student", she acts very childish and became worried when she saw Paradox's monsters. Dark Magician encourages her that victory can be assured when they join forces with their master. Other appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, when Dark Magician Girl arrives late, Dark Magician became furious and tells his student not to make any excuses. When Yugi asks who she was, Dark Magician Girl will say she is Dark Magician's number one student, Dark Magician says that she was a inexperienced student called back from her training. He will ask Yugi to put her in the bottom of the roster. She then joins the party. Gallery !1DarkMagicianGirl.png~original.jpg !dark-magician-girl-yugioh2.jpg 051300.jpg Dark_Magician_Girl_(character).jpg|Dark Magician Girl's appearance|link=Dark Magician Girl ManaandDMG.jpg|Dark Magician Girl, Mana's Ka|link=Dark Magician Girl Dark_Magician_Girl_3D_Movie.jpg|Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magican in Yu-Gi-Oh 3d Bonds Beyond Time|link=Dark Magician Girl 6db8e44ab26c1e1be4653553d15a108c.gif yz DarkMagicianGirl-JP-Anime.jpg yz DarkMagicianGirl-JP-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Category:Magic Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Good Darkness Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Fan Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knights Category:Elementals Category:Comic Relief Category:Mugen Heroes